Attack of the Tourists
by SuperFriendlySoraFan203
Summary: After taking down some Heartless Sora must now take a Airplane full of tourists. Will he survive? Find out! Oneshot


**This is a oneshot story i came up with. **

**Oh and i do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

**Now Enjoy...**

**The Attack of the Tourists**

One afternoon Sora was finishing up beating up some Heartless in Twilight Town. Since then the Heartless weren't so crazy and only needed to get beat up once in a while to keep their numbers low.

So with his Keyblade he hit the few remaining Heartless in the head, and with that they disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke. Making the brunette cough only a little bit.

"Well looks like my jobs done for the day!" said Sora as he coughed, getting ready to leave to get back to Destiny Islands. So he could have some of the Boston Cream cake his mom had gotten for them to share…and perhaps beat Riku at a game of Sorry!

But that'd be a problem because when he got here in Twilight Town he crashed the Gummi ship.

So to solve that Sora decided to go to the airport to ride home. This was a big mistake!

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Sora said leaning back in his seat in the lower classes.

That's when they attack!!

It started with a simple bag of peanuts. "Grr! I can't get them open…" growled a frustrated Sora tugging at the sides of the bag, but it was no use the bag remained closed.

This made the brunette pout.

"AWW its soooo cute!" cried a few girls.

Sora gasped, "Eek! Fangirls" And yes they were indeed fangirls. They started chasing him around the plane, causing major havoc around the ship. About five minutes later the airplane crew got very grumpy and settled the fangirls in different seats of the ship.

Sora went back to his seat, "well at least anything can't get any worse" he said quietly to himself (_or is it?)_

Later that ride the airplane played a movie called Spiderman. It was getting pretty good. That's when the guy beside him started to get annoying.

The guy was jamming to some weird music on the headphones and even was singing out loud. And oh boy that guy had a terrible voice it could shatter windows. But the most annoying thing was when he began to drum on everything including Sora's head.

"Would you mind" Sora said in a very grumpy voice, "some of us are trying to watch an awesome movie here".

"WHAT?" the guy shouted apparently having the music up too loud to even hear.

"I said would you mind!" Sora's voice a little more high pitched.

"WHAT???"

"**TURN IT DOW**N" Sora shouted and yanked the headphones out of the guy's ears.

"Hey I was listening to that" the guy said highly disappointed.

The brunette stuck out his tongue at the man and threw the headphones somewhere else. The guy got up to go after them and get a different seat.

Now after Sora enjoyed watching the ending of Spiderman he decided to take a nap using one of the airplanes pillows.

He was just settling down in his seat when he felt a kick on the back of it. At first the brunette thought it would stop but it just kept continuing and continuing till Sora went to take action.

"Could you stop that please" he asked politely. The kicking stopped Sora sighed in relief but it soon resumed kicking again.

"Please stop" he said getting a little less patient.

The kicking just continued.

Sora got up from his seat to look behind it. "Can you please stop" he said meeting face to face with a little girl.

"No" the girl spoke.

"Well I'm trying to take a nap" Sora said in a gentle voice.

"Well I don't care" the girl said shaking her head with her blonde locks that were pulled back into two little pony tails.

Sora quickly came up with an idea, he pulled out a large pink lollipop, "well if you stop I'll give you this lollipop".

"My mommy says to never accept gifts from a Stwange" the girl said still having trouble at sounding out big words.

By now Sora was getting pretty annoyed. He tossed the lollipop to the side angrily it hitting someone who was passing by, making them cry out in pain but Sora didn't care right now.

Before he could go attack the girl a whole bunch of people came by creating a stampede. And the brunette was caught along in it. There were so many people that there was no room to move or even breath.

The girl stuck her tongue out at him. "Bye bye Mr.!" she said waving and having an evil grin.

About five minutes later Sora managed to get out of the stampede of people, his wild spiky hair even messier then before.

He was too far away now to go growl at the girl so sat in an empty seat.

That's when one of the crew members of the ship came up to him, "are you heading to Destiny Islands?"

Sora grinned and nodded. "Sure am."

"Then come this way"

Sora followed the crew member to the door of the airplane. "Do you know how to use a parachute?" The crew member asked.

"Parachute what to I need a parachute….WAH!!!" The brunette didn't have time to answer as a parachute bag was shoved into his hands and he was thrown out the door.

The crew member waved goodbye to the descending boy and walked away.

"AHHHHHHHH" Sora screamed as he dropped into the cold but refreshing ocean. He came up and gasped for air. "That's the last time I take a airplane!" he said glaring madly at the airplane that was flying over head.

He noticed he was pretty close to the shorelines of Destiny Islands and swam over. Getting onto the beach and now soaking wet headed home.

"Hi sweetie" his mom greeted when he came home, "why are you soaking wet? Oh well doesn't matter. By the way since you were so late Riku got the last piece of cake."

Sora dropped down to his knees and cried "Noooooooo!"

Riku laughed from his seat finishing off the last bite of the Boston cream desert. "That's what you get for coming late Sora".

Sora glared daggers at him. "I'm soooo going to beat you at Sorry when I get out of these clothes" he said rushing upstairs. Riku was so going to get it now!

FIN


End file.
